


An Unexpected Journey

by fandomgalore



Series: A Much Larger World [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgalore/pseuds/fandomgalore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena sees a blue box when cycling home from school. It invites her in and then Elena embarks on a journey to the future and the past</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time Travel Exists?

It was a normal day and I was cycling home from school when I saw the blue phone box standing in the middle of the road. Okay, maybe not exactly the middle of the road. It was parked in between two cars, on the side of the street. At first I didn’t really notice it, until the door opened. It was winter and already dark, so what really struck me was the light coming from inside. I stopped and turned around to look inside the phone box. I locked my bike and stepped inside the box. What I saw, can’t be imagined or said in words. It was beautiful and out of this world.

“It’s bigger on the inside”  was the first thing that came to my mind. That’s when I first heard that little voice in my head.

_‘Hello Elena’_ it said.

I looked around, wondering where that voice came from.

_‘Keep calm, walk towards the consoles in the middle and you will see me. I’m the TARDIS, it stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. I usually travel with someone called the Doctor, but right now he is stuck in 5134. Do as I say and we can get him back.’_

I was absolutely stunned. The consoles were too weird to tell, but the TARDIS told me which ones I had to push, pull or turn, and after a minute I was running around the console while trying to stay on my feet as the phone box rocked back and forth violently. After a minute the box stood still.

‘Have we landed,’ I asked hesitantly.

_‘Yes, we have landed. Thank you for helping me Elena.’_

I walked towards the door and opened it slowly. I saw a man running towards me. He was wearing a brown pinstriped suit with a loosely knotted tie and red converse. He was rather tall and quite slim. He had a friendly yet stern face with the funniest brown hair I had ever seen. It was spiking up all directions. He was moving his arms in a way that I should clear his path. I looked past him for that reason and saw a giant lizard chasing after him. I quickly cleared the way for him and made sure I could close the door as soon as he was through it. The lizard thing had almost caught up with the man when he jumped inside. I immediately closed the door and locked it. The man had gotten to the consoles in the meantime and was straightening his clothes. I coughed, showing was still here.

‘Oh, hello, I’m the Doctor, who are you,’ he asked with a smile and a little short of breath.

‘Uhm, Elena, my name is Elena,’ I said.

‘Nice to meet you Elena, where should I drop you off?’

‘I think I can do that myself, but sure, go ahead. Drop me off in 2012 please.’

‘2012, here we come,’ he yelled and he started running around the consoles.

I had grabbed the railing before I got thrown into the wall three meters to my left or right. The TARDIS stopped moving violently and I knew we had landed. I walked out the door and stopped dead in my tracks. This was not the street I was in when I left and this was definitely not 2012 when I looked at the cars around me. I walked towards a little bench across the road and picked up the newspaper lying on top of it. I checked the date and place. Lawrence, Kansas it said, but that wasn’t what shocked me the most. The date said November 1983.

‘Doctor,’ I yelled.

‘Yes,’ he said, popping his head out the door, ‘Oh, this is not 2012.’

‘No, I know. It’s 1983!’

‘Sorry, my fault.’

 

I looked around, checking out the houses. It was a street you would see in one of those TV shows, even though there was no sun shining or cougars flirting with the gardener. The sound of breaking glass shook me out of my dream. I turned to where the sound came from. The flickering light of visible flames were in the upstairs window.

‘Call 911,’ I yelled to the Doctor as I ran towards the house.

I kicked in the door and after two tries it budged. I ran upstairs where a little boy of about four years just came out of the door nearest to the door. The door on the far end was open and that was where I could see the fire. A man came out of the room with a baby in his arms.

‘Get your brother out as fast as you can, and don’t look back. Now Dean, go,’ he said, while giving the little boy the baby.

He didn't seem to notice me and ran back to the room where the fire was spreading. I ran after him, knowing that if he went back there he would kill himself.

‘Mary,’ he shouted to the ceiling.

I looked up and saw a woman pinned to the ceiling. She had a huge cut across her abdomen and it seemed as though the fire had started from her body. The man tried to reach her.

‘Sir, you have to get out of here,’ I shouted to him, ‘if you stay here, you will die!’

‘No,’ he said angrily, ‘I’m not leaving without my wife.’

‘Sir, we can’t save her. I’m sorry but she’s gone. It’s bad enough your sons have to grow up without a mother, but do you really want them to grow up without their father too?’

I could see that I had struck a chord there. I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room towards the stairs. When he was out of the room, he ran downstairs on his own and out of the house.

 

Outside the fire-fighters and police had gathered and was keeping the crowd on a safe distance. The man ran towards his sons and swooped them both in his arms just as there was a huge explosions inside. I could feel the shock-wave hit my back with a lot of force and I almost fell. I looked back at the house, while sending away all policemen, fire-fighters and paramedics that wanted to talk to or take a look at me. The house was now not much more than a burning wreck. Impossible to safe. All that could be done was control the fire and make sure it doesn't spread to the other houses in the neighbourhood.

In the corner of my eye, I saw a small figure making a move towards the house. It was the oldest boy from the house. He was crying, running towards the house, screaming for his mother. A couple of policemen tried to stop him, but failed. I ran towards the boy, stopped right in front of him, dropped to my knees, slung my arms around him and hugged him tight. I murmured soothing words in his ear and rocked him back and forth. When he had calmed down a bit, I looked him in the eyes. They were a beautiful colour of green and they were filled with sadness.

‘Do you know what I always think when I’m sad,’ I asked him, although he was only four I could see that he was quite smart.

He shook his head.

‘I listen to this song. I’ll sing it for you,’ and with that I started singing Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas.

I picked him up when I was almost done with the song and carried him back to his father. He was sitting in the back of an ambulance with baby Sammy in his arms, tears making their way down his face silently. He called one of the paramedics and handed the baby to him. I set down the boy on my arm and walked after him when he motioned me to follow him. We walked a little from the little boys, far enough for the boys to not overhear the conversation, but close enough to be within earshot when something would happen.

‘Thank you for making sure that my boys wouldn't lose two parents tonight,’ he said.

‘It’s alright. I do what I can,’ I said, not really knowing how to respond to that.

‘I’ll give you my number, you know, just in case you ever need me,’ he said.

‘Oh no, really that isn't necessary,’ I protested, but he wouldn't hear it, so I pulled out my phone.

‘Yeah, I've got connections,’ I said when I saw him looking at my phone, ‘it won’t be out for another twenty-five years. It’s a prototype. So what’s your number?’

He gave me the number and told me his name, John Winchester. After that we walked back to his sons.

‘Elena, can we leave,’ the Doctor said as he sneaked up on us.

I jumped a little and turned to him.

‘Yes, sure.’

‘No, don’t leave,’ the oldest, Dean as I had learned, said and he grabbed my leg, ‘who else is going to sooth me with the song if you won’t?’

I looked at the Doctor.

‘Do you have a phone with Bluetooth,’ I asked.

He shook his head. I thought for a minute and then made a decision. I took out my phone, made sure all the numbers were on the SIM-card and took it out. I turned the phone back on and showed it to Dean.

‘See, here is the music on this phone and this is the song I sang to you. I put one number in it, but you can’t call it before the 27th of November 2012. It says so in the name. Good luck Dean,’ I ended and gave Dean the adapter that went with the phone.

I was glad that it was in my backpack for this one instance.

‘You might want to get a converter for that adapter,’ I told John, while giving him two kisses, ‘and the best of luck.’

I ruffled Dean’s hair and walked back to the TARDIS, where the Doctor was waiting for me. He opened his mouth to say something.

‘Don’t say anything,’ I said, my voice breaking.

‘I was merely going to ask if you were alright,’ he said honestly.

‘I’m fine,’ I retorted, but tears were glistening in my eyes.

The Doctor closed the TARDIS door and hugged me tight.

‘I know it’s hard,’ he said, planting a kiss on my hair.

I calmed a bit down and the Doctor let go.

‘You can fix yourself down the hall, third door on the right,’ he said pointing at the hallway.

I nodded and gave him a weak smile. I walked to the room he pointed me and found myself in a large wardrobe full of clothes. I took of my shirt and saw that it was full of little burn spots on my back. I figured the shock-wave of the explosion must have caused that. I looked through the racks of clothes for a shirt in my size. I found a simple deep red top and a black leather jacket. Afterwards, I looked for a pair of jeans because I thought that those were probably ruined too. I checked if the pockets were empty before taking it off. In my right pocket I felt something and took out a silver charm bracelet that I didn't recognize. I felt the pocket again and found a little piece of paper.

**_Thank you for helping – John_  **

I smiled and put the bracelet on. I took off my jeans and put on a new clean pair and tucked the piece of paper and my SIM-card in one of the pockets. My old clothes lay discarded on the floor and I threw them in the bin that was located in a corner of the room.

I walked back to the control area where the Doctor was waiting. He smiled when he saw me walking in.

‘Look at you, you look beautiful.’

‘Thank you Doctor, for letting me have these clothes and for something that I will never ever forget.’

‘You’re more than welcome to come back to the TARDIS. If you ever need me, don’t hesitate to call.’

‘I won’t Doctor, I won’t,’ I laughed and I gave him one last hug before stepping outside.

I checked my watch and saw that only five minutes had past. I looked back at the TARDIS as she vanished with her familiar sound. I gave one last wave and then returned to my bike. While cycling home I thought back to all the things that had happened. The wild appearance of a spaceship, flying it to 5134 AD and then going back to 1983 and have a whole different experience there. It was something I was never going to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it. I am aware that there are most likely English mistakes in there, please point them out to me, so that I can fix them.


	2. Epilogue

Four months had passed and nothing remotely exciting had happened. Of course, not much can top a trip to the future and the past, but it makes you rethink everything that might be related to something alien. That was also the reason why I had reread the stories about the strange happenings in London each Christmas for the past years. It had taken a lot of research and many visits to more shady websites, but it got me the truth. Getting information on the Doctor though, was much harder. There was only one website dedicated to him and what he did, but when I contacted the guy behind it, he turned out to be a total nutcase, so that was a dead end. A different alien conspiracy site had pointed out some strange happenings in Cardiff, Wales that might have been related to aliens. I was planning a visit there for the next month, to see for myself if there was anything strange there or if it was just another nutter that sees conspiracies in everything.

In the meantime, I was trying to find out as much as I could about the Winchesters. After soothing Dean, I felt a strange connection that I couldn't shake.  I found a small obituary of Mary Winchester, but after that, it was as if they dropped off of the face of the earth. Right now I was trying to hack child services, but I had to be careful not to get caught. My dad would kill me if he found out that I used everything that he taught me was used to do illegal things instead of legally hacking into things. My dad is an IT-guy that specializes in checking the security, which means that people employ him to hack into their systems. He had taught me everything he knew, and I would sometimes help him out. Now I was using those skills for something not so legal. Luckily my dad had also taught me how to bounce the signal all over the world through proxy’s. It would take them days to track it all back to me, but as soon as I am out of their system, I’m in the wind. I found a small file on Dean. It only had one entry though. Dean apparently spent a couple of weeks in a reform school in Hurleyville, New York after being caught stealing food. Then he was picked up by his dad and they disappeared again.

The doorbell rang downstairs and I quickly exited the system and deleted the computer’s history. I looked out of my window and saw a classic car parked in front of the house. It  was a Chevy Impala, most likely a ’67 or a ’68. Whoever was standing in front of the door, I like his car. I open the door and there are two guys standing on the porch. One was about 6’1”, had short sandy-blonde hair and green eyes. He was wearing a t-shirt with a plaid shirt on top and a brown leather jacket. The other guy was even taller, he was about 6’4” and had brown saggy hair that framed his face and brown eyes. He too was wearing a t-shirt with a plaid shirt on top, but instead of a leather jacket, he was wearing a normal coat. Both were handsome, though not entirely my type. I was only in their line of vision for a couple of seconds or the shorter one pulled a gun from behind his back and pointed it at me. I took a step back from shock. His partner was just as shocked as I was.

“Dean, what the hell,” he asked.

“She looks exactly the way I remember her, she would have to be about forty years old,” the shorter guy snapped back.

“Uhm, she’s standing right here,” I said.

“What are you and where is the real Elena,” he snarled at me.

“Dean, go back to the car, I will talk to her,” mister giant, as I had now dubbed him, said to his partner and forcefully turned him around and shoved him away.

Dean, as I learned, angrily stomped away. I let out a sigh of relief now that there wasn't a gun pointed at me anymore.

“I am sorry about my brother. He wanted to come and now he’s acting this strange. My name is Sam Winchester,” he introduced.

“Winchester? Sam Winchester,” I questioned, starting to make the connection between the names.

“That’s what I just said,” he answers confused.

“You’re from Lawrence, Kansas, right?”

Now Sam looked surprised and only nodded.

“Shit,” I swore and ran out the door towards Dean.

Dean was stomping around his car, grumbling under his breath. In the car I could see a third guy wearing a trench-coat, who was sleeping in the backseat. When Dean heard me approach he whirled around and yet again pointed the gun at me. This time I was prepared however and just kept walking.

“Dean, I know this is strange. I can explain. It is me, I am the one that made sure your dad, John, got out of the house and who sang to you when you tried to get back inside to see your mom. I sang Carry On My Wayward Son from Kansas to you. It soothed you and made you stop crying. You didn't want me to leave so I gave you my phone and told you to never call the number before a certain date and to never look me up before that date. That date was four months ago.”

Dean slowly lowered his gun during my rant.

“But, but… How,” he eventually sputtered.

“She has residual vortex energy around her,” a gravelly voice answered for me.

Sam and Dean looked confused at the words, yet I looked very confused at the new guy.

“And who might you be? You are not John!”

“My name is Castiel, I am an angel of the Lord,” he said in a serious tone.

I gave him an once-over.

“I thought angels had wings,” I stated sarcastic.

“I do, but my true form would kill you, therefore we need vessels for human to be able to see and speak to us,” he explained.

I merely raised an eyebrow.

“You may take on a human form, but human emotions are not transferred apparently.”

“What is vortex energy?” Sam asked intrigued.

“It’s when you have been in the time vortex, then there is some residual energy floating around you for a while, sometimes even for the rest of your life. Time vortex just means that you have traveled through time,” I explained seeing Dean’s confused look.

“I traveled through time to get to you in 1983, then I traveled back to the time I left, which happened to be four months ago. It explains why I seem to haven’t aged. You took the long road, while I took a shortcut, to paraphrase it. Can we discuss this inside over a glass of scotch?”

Dean and Sam nodded in approval. I led them inside and took out the scotch and four glasses to pour it in. The boys had sat themselves down on the couch in the living room. I put the glasses down in front of everyone and poured a healthy amount of scotch in each of them.

“I don’t need sustenance,” Castiel said.

I just gave him a look that said: drink.

“Maybe you should tell us the story from the beginning,” Sam said, clearly taking the information the best out of the two brothers.

“Four months ago I was cycling home from school, when I passed a blue police box. The door was slightly opened and a strange glow was visible from inside. I went inside and it turned out to be bigger on the inside. It was a spaceship that could travel through time. I traveled to the future, where I met the owner of the police box. It was called the TARDIS, time and relative dimensions in space. He promised to bring me home but we ended up on that fateful night in Lawrence, Kansas. The rest of the story you know. I ran into the house when I saw the fire and got your dad out and soothed Dean here. What I do want to know is how you found my address?” I finished.

“The number was registered to your name. A little digging gave us your address,” Sam explained.

“Digging, hacking you mean,” I said grinning.

“You don’t mind?” Dean asked incredulous.

“Honey, I just hacked child services to find out as much about you as I could. I wanted to know what happened to you guys. I don’t mind a little illegal business.”

“You met the Doctor,” Castiel suddenly piped up.

“Yeah, you know him?” I asked, never having found someone that knew him, not even on the internet.

“He is not supposed  to interfere with Earth. He constantly changes the course of nature.”

I laughed, that did sound like him.

“So we were not supposed to know her,” Dean said for the first time.

“No, and if I could change it, I would. The Doctor, however, turned it into a fixed point in time, I can’t do anything about it now,” Castiel ended slightly angry.

“Well, I, for one, don’t care about that. I’m happy that I could mean something to you guys then and that I met you now,” I retaliated, making a point.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dean reach for the bottle of whiskey for the fourth time now. I snatched it from his reach.

“I think you've had enough alcohol already Dean-o.  No need to prove to me that you’re a man.”

Dean glared at me and reached for the bottle once more. Sam stopped him this time.

“Dean, don’t. She’s right. You shouldn't drink more, or do you want me to drive your beloved car?”

Dean now glared at Sam. From the side I could see tears glistening in his eyes.

“You guys go have fun, I’ll wait in the car,” he grunted and walked out, slamming the front door behind him.

Sam watched him go, his eyes big with surprise.

“I’m so sorry about him. I don’t know what is wrong with him,” he apologized.

I waved his apologies away.

“Let him be for a moment. I’ll see to him in a few minutes. He needs some time to wrap his head around what is happening. He can remember it better than you can and therefore this brings back emotions he has been hiding for a long time.”

Sam nodded and it was silent for a while after that.

“So, what have you guys been up to since then,” I asked, ending the silence.

“Well, it turned out that fire wasn't just faulty wiring. It was a demon, as in from hell. He killed my mom and then set fire to the house. Dad went crazy trying to find the demon who did it. Packed the two of us up and went on the road. We grew up in motels. We grew up to be hunters of the supernatural from a young age. Dean pretty much raised me, because dad was never around, always hunting whatever he could find.  I tried to get out of the life, went to Stanford and did pre-law. Then my girlfriend died the same way mom did and I got back into the hunting life. We got the demon that killed mom, lost dad in the process. Then we averted the apocalypse. That’s how we met Cas. He helped us out with that little problem. Now we are having a slight crisis with the gates of hell.”

“That was obviously an outline of what happened. Do I want to know the details?” I asked, scared that the answer was no.

Sam’s eyes went towards the ground.

“No, but maybe you need to know that Dean went to hell and that the one girl he truly loved and had some semblance of a normal life with doesn't remember him.”

I saw hurt and regret pass the eyes of both Sam and Castiel. We sat there for a few more moments. I got up and walked towards the front door. Sam stood up to follow me, but I shook my head.

“This is something I need to do alone. I need to see Dean alone, just the two of us, no one he needs to be strong for.”

Sam nodded and I closed the door behind me. I saw Dean sitting in the driver’s seat of the Impala. I walked around the car and sat down in the passenger seat. The radio was on, playing a mix-tape. The next song came on, and I was surprised to hear the start of Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas.

“This song always reminds me of you,” I said quietly.

Dean just angrily pushed a button and the tape came out. I took it out and looked at the name. _Reminders of Mom_ it was called. I held it in my hands, not daring to say anything and break the silence, knowing this was something very personal to Dean. The silence stretched on and I could see that Dean was having trouble keeping the tears from flowing freely. I put the tape back in the radio, but kept the radio off.

“I just miss her so much, you know,” Dean whispered.

 I took his hand and squeezed it.

“I know. My mom died when I was seven. Dad raised me on his own after that. There are moments where it’s harder, but I push through. Sometimes though, you just have to let it all out. You just need to let those emotions go. You just feel the need to cry and it doesn't matter who’s there or what the reason is,” I whisper, afraid that if I speak any louder my voice will give out.

I laid my head on Dean’s shoulder and stared out the windshield, Dean’s hand still in mine.  I could feel my hair getting damp from Dean’s tears, but I didn't mention it. This was his moment to let his emotions go. After this he would go back to bottling it all up.

For fifteen minutes we didn't say anything. Silence was the only thing that could be heard in the car, apart from the occasional shaky breath by Dean. It brought back memories of that night, where I held little Dean in my arms, just holding him and he’d be crying. After those fifteen minutes Dean had stopped crying and looked a bit more presentable again. I was pretty sure I did not, but that didn't matter.

“I’m sorry, I probably ruined your hair. And your day,” he added as an afterthought.

“My day was perfect and couldn't be broken from the moment I knew it was you,” I say. “Come, let’s hope Sam and Castiel didn't bring down the house.”

Dean gave me a grin. We got out of the car and walked back into the house. Castiel was still sitting in his chair, seemingly not having moved at all, his scotch still untouched. Sam however was standing in front of the bookcase, studying the many books in there.

“Sammy, let’s get back on the road,” Dean said gruffly.

Sam turned away from the books and nodded. He strode over to me and pulled me into a hug.

“It was really nice to meet you and thanks for helping Dean cope,” he whispered into my ear, making sure that no one else heard it.

“Wait one second, Dean, I’ll be right back,” I told him.

I ran up the stairs and rummaged through the stuff on my bedside table. Finally I found the bracelet John gave me. I knew it was Mary’s and I thought that Dean should have it. I ran back down. Cas and Sam had left the house and were leaning against the car, waiting for Dean.

“I think you should have this,” I said as I presented the bracelet to him.

Dean gingerly took it out of my hand. His fingers trailed the charms hanging on it. Then he opened the clasp, took my wrist and put it on.

“Dad gave it to you, you should have it.”

He pulled me into a hug and we stood there for several moments, this time it was him being there for me as I cried. When I calmed down, he let me go. I walked outside with him towards the car.

“You guys, don’t be strangers to this home. You’re always welcome. And call me, at least once every two weeks. I want to know you aren't dead. That includes you Castiel. You might not like me, because I shouldn't know you, but I can see you’re important to them, and they don’t have much from what I gather,” I ordered them.

I pulled Cas into a hug. Cas stiffened at the contact and did not know what to do. I let go and the three of them climbed into the car. I saw Dean swiftly and covertly change the tape in the radio.

I waved at them until they turned the corner and disappeared out of sight. Hugging myself I walked back inside. Now I knew everything about what happened to Sam and Dean. The Doctor was next on my list. My trip to Cardiff could not come soon enough.


End file.
